Story idea 9
by Knowledge is a powerful tool
Summary: Suzume and Shikyo are accidently sent into another world. With demons. Now this might be interesting.


**... Another new story idea. Sorry, but too much spare time without Internet gives me reason to write, which I do! Sorry to all who wanted an update on another story...though if you're lucky, I might have updated it! **

**DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE FRICKIN' STORY: I don't own Inuyasha, nor Naruto.**

Shikyo and Suzume are accidentally sent into another world. Now what do the two ghosts do when faced with new challenges? … Yup, beat them into the ground.

XXX

Shikyo stretched as she waited for Suzume to wake up. The raven-haired girl soon did, blinking blearily before opening her eyes wide in shock. "Shikyo…? Where are we?" She demanded silently.

Shikyo shrugged with a grin. "I have no idea! Ain't it exciting? This seems to be a shrine though." She said, gesturing around. Suzume looked around, and frowned. "What's that?" She wondered, looking at a box-like thing in the middle of the shrine.

Shikyo blinked, materialized, and pulled the doors on it open. "It's a dry well, actually." She said, looking down into the darkness. Suddenly, a cat came bouncing in, meowing at them.

Suzume reached down and petted it, still in ghost form. "Strange how cats have that sense to feel ghosts." She muttered. Shikyo shrugged. "Foxes do too. And I think wolves and dogs have a slight feeling as well." They heard voices outside the shrine, and Shikyo quickly dematerialized as two children came in.

One was a boy, maybe 10 years old. The other was a girl at about 15. "Are you sure he went down here, Souta?" She asked. The boy nodded. "Can't you hear him?" He questioned, just as the cat meowed.

"Ah!" Souta, the boy started, and the girl laughed. "You're such a scaredy-cat, Souta." She claimed, walking down to retrieve the cat. Shikyo and Suzume watched silently, looking at the girl's strange clothes. "They're not very practical." Suzume muttered.

The girl's head turned towards them, questioning, and Suzume started. "She can…hear us? Feel us?" She wondered. Shikyo shrugged. "No idea…hey, what's THAT?" She looked incredulously on as multiple see-through-like hands came up from the dry well, dragging the girl down.

"Nee-chan!" Souta yelled, as the girl was dragged down. Shikyo blinked, and leapt down after the girl. Suzume frowned in irritation before following.

It seemed like an eternity, but was only a few seconds in a strange, blue nothingness, and then they suddenly landed on the ground in the well, together with the girl.

"Ow! …Hey, did we materialize? How strange!" Shikyo exclaimed, nursing her head. Suzume narrowed her eyes as she saw the girl look at them with big eyes.

"Who are you?" She wondered. Shikyo blinked. "Who I am? Who are you? …I'm Shikyo, by the way." She grinned, ignoring the fact that her teeth were pretty intimidating, with fangs and all.

"Uh, I'm Kagome Higurashi." The girl said, and looked at Suzume who tossed her hair out of her face. "I need a hair tie… My name is Suzume Uchiha." She said calmly, standing up and offering Kagome a hand.

"Thanks… Oh, you're really cold!" She exclaimed. Suzume blinked. "I am? Huh. Shikyo, I sure hope you have an explanation." She glared at the silver-haired girl, who looked innocently back.

"Nope. Other than the fact it seemed there's something special with the well? And besides, aren't you supposed to be cold?" She wondered. Suzume rolled her eyes. "I can't feel that, moron. But I'm solid!" She gestured to the hand Kagome was holding, and quickly let go.

Shikyo rose calmly and yawned. "Well, try to go normal again then. Right now we should probably figure out where we are, cuz we're most certainly not in the shrine-place." She informed them both.

"What?" Kagome asked, and began climbing the vines hanging down the well. Shikyo blinked, and walked beside her on the wall. Kagome looked at her with wide eyes. "How do you do that?" She demanded, still climbing. Shikyo looked at her feet curiously.

"I learnt that long ago. Hey, Suzu! Are you going to stay down there?"

"Most certainly not." Came the reply. Kagome watched in shock as the raven-haired girl ran up the wall, vaulting over the edge. Shikyo got a thoughtful look, and offered her hand to Kagome. "I can go just as fast. Want to go the easier way? Don't be worried if I'm cold too, that's normal for us." She explained.

Kagome tentatively took the offered hand, and Shikyo dragged her up carefully with her. Once up, Kagome looked around in confusion. Where were the huge buildings? The shrine? Her home?

She suddenly saw something known, and set off resolutely towards the large tree towering over the forest. Shikyo and Suzume blinked. "Kagome? Where are you going?" Shikyo asked. "I'm trying to find home!" She replied, beginning to run.

Shikyo looked at Suzume, who glared warningly. "I'm up for some finding! Wait for me, Kagome!" She yelled with a grin. Suzume twitched. "Shikyo! Come back here, you moron!"

XXX

All three slowed down once they came into the clearing where the large tree was standing. Kagome seemed confused, while Shikyo was more curious, and Suzume was irritated.

Pierced onto the tree by an old looking arrow was a boy. He looked to be about 15, with long white hair, red clothing and two white dog-ears on top of his head. His hands and feet were clawed as well.

Kagome climbed onto some roots and looked at him. "Be careful, Kagome! That's not a human, you know." Shikyo warned, scratching her head with her own claw-like nails.

Kagome blinked, and stopped touching the boy's ears. "He isn't…?" She wondered. Suzume leapt up onto the roots as well and lifted the boy's chin, looking at him. "Nope. Probably some kind of demon." She said, prying open his eyes and seeing un-seeing golden irises.

"Uh, guys?" Shikyo's voice came, and they both turned to see her with a spear to her back, and several men with bows pointed at them.

"…Goddamn it, Shikyo!"

XXX

All three girls sat bound on a carpet on the ground. Shikyo and Suzume could easily break them, though chose not to. An old woman came from the crowd of frightened villagers with a pouch of powder.

She tossed it on all three, causing Kagome to cough, Suzume to sniff irritated, and Shikyo to sneeze. "What's the- Atchoo! – Deal with the powder?" The silver-haired girl wondered. The old woman narrowed her eye, the other being hidden under an eye patch.

"It's to ward against demons." She explained. Suzume huffed, annoyed. "Too bad we aren't demons. And that powder is irritating as hell, by the way." She twitched.

The old lady raised an eyebrow. "She looks like a demon." She said, pointing at Shikyo who blinked. "I do? Oh, that's just the effects of something that happened when I was born. That's approximately 100 years or so since…but no, I'm not a demon. I'm a ghost, actually." She said matter-of-factly.

"A ghost?" The old lady sounded incredulous. Kagome too looked quite incredulous, though irritated at being ignored. Shikyo sighed, and began to fade at the edges, the rope falling right through her as she stood up with a whispery form.

"Yup. I'm pretty nice though!" She grinned, waving happily. Everyone was silent.

"Shikyo, you idiot! Moron! Empty-head! They're going to be frightened forever now!" Suzume raged, unaware that being so caused her to fade out as well.

"…What about you? You have strange clothes." The old lady asked Kagome, who blinked. "Well, I think your clothes are strange. Um, do you know which way Tokyo is?" She asked timidly.

"I've never heard of it." The old lady said calmly as she loosened the ropes of Kagome and beckoned all three girls with her.

"Were we just ignored?" Shikyo asked, before running with Kagome. Suzume got a deadpanned look. "I believe we were."

XXX

"Thanks." Kagome murmured as she was offered a bowl of soup. The old lady, Kaede, nodded and gave one to Suzume and Shikyo too. "Ah, old lady, I don't need any food! You probably need it yourself." Shikyo claimed.

"No, I have more than enough. You may be ghosts, but I am certain you can eat, and it must still taste, I hope." Kaede said. Shikyo scrunched up her nose. "Well, thanks then." She grinned. Suzume sighed. "Ignore her holy hyperness, Kaede. She's always been like this, both alive and dead." She smirked.

Kaede nodded, and Kagome looked curiously at them. "What's it like, being a ghost?" She wondered. Suzume shrugged and looked at Shikyo who was greedily eating the soup she was offered.

"It's pretty much the same as being alive, for us at least. We have the ability to materialize, being much more real than any other ghosts I've ever seen. But as you felt, we're always cold, and usually pretty whispery to touch. The well made us way more solid than we usually are, but I don't know why." The raven-haired ghost explained.

"We can still feel things, taste, and touch, though that's pretty unusual. And also, we are a tad bit more powerful than what's the norm, cuz though I'm not a demon, I have one ultimately powerful one sealed into me!" Shikyo grinned, licking her lips.

Kaede and Kagome looked incredulously at the silver haired girl, while Suzume palmed her face.

"What kind of demon?" Kagome wondered. Shikyo waved her hand. "Her name's Takai, she's a nine-tailed fox-wolf hybrid." She explained. Kaede's eyes got wide. "That's impossible! There are no demons with more than two tails!" She claimed.

Suzume sighed. "Takai, or Kyuubi as she is usually referred to, is the only known nine-tailed demon, and is categorized as a natural disaster. She's the strongest of nine demons called Bijuu, whose power ranges from one to said nine tails." She explained.

Kaede and Kagome nodded in understanding, while Shikyo sighed. "Your explanations are so …flat! But yeah, that's it. I've never met any other demons though. In our world, there are only the Bijuu." She shrugged.

"Lady Kaede! A demon is attacking the village!" A man came running, and Kaede rose abruptly, and walked hurriedly out of her hut. Suzume and Shikyo were at her side in an instant, while Kagome clambered up to follow.

"Huh. Sure glad we don't have demons at our place when they're as ugly as that." Shikyo commented, looking at the centipede demon trashing up the huts. Kagome's eyes lit up in realization. "That thing was in the well! It's probably still after me… I'll lead it away!" She yelled, and began running towards the forest.

"Kagome! Don't!" Kaede shouted hoarsely, and tried to follow the young girl. Suzume held her back. "Gather some villages, Lady Kaede. That'll be safer for you. We'll follow Kagome." She said shortly, and both she and Shikyo dashed after the raven-haired girl at an inhuman speed.

XXX

Inuyasha was surprised when he awoke. Firstly, he thought he wasn't supposed to wake up from the spell Kikyo put on him. Secondly, there were three really weird girls in front of the three he was pinned to. Thirdly, they seemed to have trouble with a centipede demon. Well, the girl looking like Kikyo did…

"Heh, you having trouble, Kikyo?" He asked haughtily. Kagome blinked. "Who's Kikyo?" She wondered. Suzume shrugged, looking at the form of the centipede demon towering over them. "You are, stupid!" Inuyasha yelled, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't know people could have two names! I'm pretty sure Kagome is Kagome and no one else!" Shikyo pointed out, scratching the back of her head.

"Kagome, hide. We can take care of this creature." Suzume said, her melodious voice now monotone. Kagome blinked. "I can't do that! You'll get hurt!" She said.

Suzume gained a deadpanned look. "We're already dead, moron. If that thing hurts us too much we'll only dissolve and be back within a few hours." She explained.

"How the hell can you be dead?" Inuyasha asked from his place on the tree. His dog-ears flopped to the sides. Shikyo grinned at him. "We're ghosts, of course! Uh, Kagome, watch out!" She grimaced as the centipede demon tossed the raven-haired girl into the air.

Suzume made a couple of strange hand gestures. "Katon, goukakyuu no jutsu!" She announced, taking a deep breath and blowing a great fireball at the demon that screeched, and rolled around before trying to catch a pink jewel that fell out of Kagome's wounded side.

Inuyasha was looking on with wide eyes.

Shikyo leapt into the air and caught the girl who grimaced at the pain in her side. The silver-haired girl sat her down quickly. The demon swallowed the jewel, and began changing.

"Hey, doggie? What's going on with that thing?" Shikyo wondered. Inuyasha growled at being called doggie, but answered. "It's getting more powerful, that's what!" He said.

All three non-humans heard Kaede and some villagers moving through the woods, though Kagome could not. She was visibly relieved when they arrived, and began tossing spears and shooting arrows at the now annoyed demon.

In a surprising move, it suddenly coiled around the ancient tree, pulling Kagome into it. "Oof!" She winced as she was squashed against the tree and Inuyasha.

"Hey…can you take out this arrow? I can take care of this demon." Inuyasha said silently. Suzume narrowed her eyes. "Don't listen to him, Kagome. He's a demon, whether it is half or not. We'll take care of the thrice-damned thing." She said, glaring at the white-haired boy.

The centipede demon tightened around the tree with a gleeful smile. "…Eh, Suzu? If we hurt the thing, it'll probably tighten more. And we are probably able to subdue Inuyasha afterwards if he does anything too bad." Shikyo said. Suzume frowned, but said nothing.

Kagome grimaced in pain, and stretched her arm up to hold around the arrow. She barely registered Kaede's shouts not to, and ripped it out. In an instant, Inuyasha was ripping through the centipede demon, claws flashing dangerously.

Kagome panted slightly as she rose. "You must find the jewel!" Kaede said. Kagome frowned, irritated. "How do I do that?" She demanded. "Maybe the glowing thing is it?" Shikyo said cluelessly, pointing at a bit that shone.

Kaede seemed surprised. 'That girl can see the aura as well?' She wondered, and nodded. "You must take it out." She commanded. Kagome grimaced, and did as told. "Yuck." She muttered, and then was pushed down by Suzume as Inuyasha flew over her head.

"Give me the jewel!" He demanded. Kagome looked somewhat scared, but determined. "No way!" She claimed. Inuyasha made to attack, when he was bopped on the head by Shikyo. "Don't. One step towards her, and I'll have Suzu fry you." She said with a sadistic grin.

Inuyasha scoffed. "As if. It's only a trick!" He declared, rushing towards Kagome, who was pushed behind Suzume. "Bad move." Inuyasha stiffened as the words were spoken into his ear, and span around to attack, only to be met with air.

"Have you been fighting too little? Never turn your back on the opponent!" Shikyo gleefully announced, and the white-haired half-demon blinked stupidly as he was pressed into the ground. He shivered slightly when Shikyo's whispery hands touched his skin.

"Old woman. Do you have anything to subdue him with?" Suzume asked, while Kagome looked wide-eyed over her shoulder at Shikyo who was practically sitting on Inuyasha.

Kaede nodded and pulled forth a necklace from her robes. Making a hand sign, it flew to lie around Inuyasha's neck. "Kagome must make a command word." She said, to the raven-haired girl's confusion.

"Oh. Uh…what kind of command?" She wondered. Kaede shrugged. Shikyo grinned. "Well, he is half dog…" She drifted off. Kagome blinked. "Yeah! Sit!" She commanded.

Though Inuyasha was already lying on the ground, his face smashed into it. Shikyo winced, while Suzume rolled her eyes.

"Oh, it worked!"

XXX

"Say, what's up with having dog-ears, Inuyasha? Do all half-demons have animal ears?" Shikyo wondered curiously, looking at the sulking boy while Suzume and Kaede tended to Kagome's wound.

"Dunno. What's up with you looking like a demon, yet not being one?" The brash half-demon demanded. Shikyo blinked, looking at him curiously. "What demonic features do I have?" She asked.

Inuyasha turned around to look at her. "You've got claws, fangs, markings, strange eyes, strange hair-color and pointed ears." He deadpanned. She blinked. "Oh. Hey, my eyes and hair aren't so strange! I know a girl with pink hair. And Suzu's got crimson AND black eyes."

Inuyasha looked curiously at the girl with the onyx eyes. "They're black." He said pointedly. Suzume looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Onyx, actually. And now they're crimson." She smirked as her eyes fazed into crimson with three comma-like markings in them.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked transfixed. Kagome suddenly looked at Inuyasha. "What are you still doing here anyway?" She demanded.

"…Give me the jewel."

"…Sit!"

Shikyo laughed as Inuyasha twitched where he lay at the ground. Suzume merely smirked, and Kaede sighed.

XXX

**So, what are the thoughts on this one? This fic, as all the others, have a slight crackish tone, I admit. But maybe there will be romance (slightly) in this as well...**


End file.
